


省亲

by MoodySigh



Series: The Blue Lantern [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blue lantern Flash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh
Summary: Oliver结婚了，在外太空浪了好几年的Hal和Barry决定回家看看





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver估计那两个人应该是打算从此死在宇宙不准备回来了。所以当Felicity终于回心转意松了口答应与他共赴婚姻殿堂时他也没费劲去琢磨怎么通知他们俩。虽然内心小小的不爽着——好吧他骗谁呢，他很不爽。在那两个家伙的生命中还有比他更铁的朋友吗？在那两个家伙的生命中还有比他更重要的存在吗？没有！没有了！没有好吗！？  
所以他的婚礼他们凭什么不来！？  
他们凭什么……  
新郎站在镜子前整理领带，神情十分萧索。哼。有什么大不了哼。不就是少两个座儿吗？不就是换个伴郎吗？不就是……结婚蛋糕没人试吃了吗？  
他Oliver Queen身边会少了人吗？  
绝不……  
“说了我们能赶上。”  
“顺便放弃去挑礼物？你赢了，天才。”  
“！？”  
“恭喜啊Oliver！”小蓝灯从绿灯怀里跳出来冲到西装革履的男人面前激动地握住他双手，“我早就盼着这一天了！”  
“盼着啥啊？他结婚又不是你结婚。小手撒开旁边还站着个喘气的呢。”Hal走上前，“唉，给我看看，戒指什么样？”  
Oliver呆滞脸。  
绿灯一拳捶他肩膀上：“怎么，傻啦？”  
被揍的人下意识接下他的拳头，眨眨眼，终于转过弯的脑子“轰”地炸了：“你俩怎么在这儿！？”  
“朋友结婚能不回来吗？”Hal奇怪地看着他。  
“你们怎么知道我结婚！？”  
“灯戒转播地球新闻，今日头条就是星城市长预备近期完婚。”Barry乐呵呵地解释，“算一算最近我们灯团也没事，就回来了。我们没错过什么吧？”  
“你们灯团？”  
“错过让他补。谁让他不吭不响偷偷脱单了。”  
“给我等等——你们灯团？”  
“别听他的，Hal可激动了。”  
“那我能不激动吗？这一把年纪了没人要怎么好……”  
Oliver一人给了一下：“别转移话题——什么就‘你们灯团’？”  
“好容易出来个地球蓝灯，让他回欧迪姆单刷？”Hal故作悲愤地执起Barry手掌盖上心口，“不约。这只绿灯军团扣下当电池了。”  
然后他挨了两下。  
星城市长无语地看着这两个人，气的直想乐，下一秒二话没说又揽过他们肩膀，沉吟片刻后“噗”地笑出声：“得了。哥们儿单身夜就交给你们了。”  
“好说。脱衣舞娘还是SM……”  
“Hal～”  
“别这么严肃嘛亲爱的，单身夜诶。”Hal戳戳蓝灯脸颊，一边收了制服一边走向市长私人浴室，“兄弟我先整顿一下——东西都在原来的地方是吧？”  
“为什么你对他的地儿这么熟！？”  
“一起洗吗Baby？”  
“Hal～”  
“见外个什么，你哪儿我没见过？”Hal眨眨眼，“再说你那套制服都多久没脱了？”  
“昨天。18个小时前。某人亲手给我扒下来的某人忘啦？”  
“不，这锅我不背，明明是你自己动的手。”  
“滚你。”  
Hal冒个头：“真的不来吗亲爱的？”  
“主人还在这儿站着呢。”Barry无奈地示意了身旁，“你先洗吧，我动作快。”  
“Oliver不会介意的。”  
“有点羞耻心啊。”  
“不信你问他。”  
“这是原则问题——Oliver？”  
Oliver抱着胳膊，若有所思地看着他俩。  
“哈！”

“当初某人两袖清风追出地球的时候我就知道绝对居心叵测！”  
“说谁居心叵测……”  
“果然吧你睡了他！”  
Oliver Queen后知后觉地愤愤不平。  
Hal：“……”  
给我等等是我睡了他！

Iris走过来：“嘿！”  
Wally从Oliver的单身Party上回来后状态就不对。大汗淋漓，亢奋非常，一边嚷嚷着“酷毙了”一边给打着呵欠的家人们瞎比划，Iris好歹从弟弟凌乱颠倒的叙述中勉强总结出一句话：  
Barry回来了。  
“嘿！”Barry笑意不减，“怎么了Iris？”  
Barry回来了。  
Iris百感交集。  
为什么没有回家？  
“我听Wally说了，”她克制地耸耸肩，“为什么没见你回来看看？”  
“……天，我很抱歉。”Barry眨眨眼，“前天闹得太晚，Hal跟Olie喝翻了，Felicity一整天都没什么精神。我寻思你们应该也挺累的，就想等婚礼结束了……”  
“那是我的错。”Iris突然打断他。  
Barry愣住了：“什么？”  
“被外星怪物影响，那么伤你的心。是我不好，Barry。我只是……在你死后，我只是想往前看。我努力往前了。我认识新的朋友，然后他成为我的男朋友……”  
“挺好啊。”  
“我也不想的。”Iris垂着头，“我没想到你那么在乎。你一定很难过。我害得你四处漂泊，如果不是Oliver要结婚……”  
“不，Iris，”Barry不觉语塞，“我不是因为那件事……”  
“我很抱歉，Barry，我知道自己伤了你的心，给我个弥补的机会——你得给我个弥补的机会。”她急切地说，“如果你还愿意……我跟他已经分手了。我们可以在一起，我可以试着重新习惯拥有你的生活，我可以重新接受你……”  
“Iris我说真的，我过得很好。”Barry有些尴尬地咧咧嘴，不着痕迹地后退一步，“你看，就像我说的，我不是因为你离开地球……”  
“在你离开的这段时间。中城发生不少变化。”她笑了笑，“要不我们……我带你出去逛两圈？重新认识一下我们的城市……”  
“棒透了这点子！”突然一个声音雀跃地插进来，“她说的没错，你真的很久没有回来了。我们需要一个全天候驻扎在原处的地导不是吗？”  
Iris怔忡地看着眼前莫名其妙出现的男人，一时没反应过来：“我们？”  
“我刚刚还跟Hal提议说等婚礼结束了出去走走。”Barry无奈地笑，“Hal，这是Iris West，你之前见过；Iris，我不知道你还有没有印象，他是Hal，上次你出意外是他帮的忙，也是他解决的。”  
“……O……K？”Iris迟疑着，勉强伸手跟这个陌生人问好，“抱歉，我真的……当时我不在状态。我完全没概念……”  
“不必，那可是视差。”Hal亲昵地揽着Barry，金棕色的眼睛盈满笑意，“经常听Barry提起他的家人，也就是说我现在可以向你们打听他黑历史了？”  
“甭想趁机见缝插针，绿灯侠。”Barry叹了声，“以及不，Iris很忙的，找时间带你去S.T.A.R.跟他们好好认识一下。中城我们自己转转就够了。”  
“不是说变化很大吗？”  
“一分钟搞定。”  
“行吧，那就一定要去见识你一直在我耳边叨叨的那家热狗摊。”Hal亮出一小小的易拉罐，“喏，看我找到了什么？”  
“噢天！你怎么知道我喜欢这个牌子？”Barry惊喜地接过来，“在哪找到的？Oliver不是只准备了红酒和汽水吗？”  
“会场外面的超市。用我仅存的钢镚儿换来的。”男人立马戴上一副可怜兮兮的表情，“我现在身无分文了闪电侠大大。”  
“吃住都有Olie，跟我哭什么惨。”闪电侠毫不留情，“认真的，你怎么知道的？”  
“上次我们讨论关于这位小美人情况的时候，你喝了——大概——搬空了那一整个贩售机吧——这是你的。”Hal耸耸肩，将另一只手里的酒杯递给Iris，“希望你会喜欢，我没找到Barry说的你向来偏爱的那种果汁。”  
Iris干咳：“Uh-huh，没关系。毕竟……”她干笑着，“毕竟我也没得挑不是吗？”  
“别见外，那边有各式各样的，随便拿。新郎埋单。”Hal喜爱地拽拽身边人金色的发根，“婚礼当然不缺吃食，但对Barry来说准备再多都不过分。毕竟不是每个人都像我这位有着光速的消化系统，想怎么吃就怎么吃。”  
“仗着一开始是我找的你，可劲儿嫌弃我呗。”Barry翻个白眼灌咖啡，却笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“我怎么记得是我先告白的啊？”  
“闭嘴天才，闭嘴，我还在感动呢。”  
“你知道吗？我告白的时候他就说的这句。”Hal大笑地搂着他肩膀转过身，“走吧，时候不早了，先跟Iris道个别。我们要忙起来了。”  
“走了，Iris。”Barry招招手，“晚点儿我们回家吃饭。会让Wally提前给知会一声的。”  
“你们刚刚在谈什么？”走出去一段距离，Hal好奇地越过肩膀看那位依旧站在原地似乎黯然神伤的女人。  
“没什么特别有趣的事。”Barry晃了晃易拉罐，可能是快喝完了，“没什么比我手上的咖啡还重要了。”  
“是吗？”  
“你猜？”  
“那我呢？”  
“你永远游离于标准之外，绿灯先生。”  
“好的那种坏的那种？”  
“你猜？”  
“我猜坏的。”  
“别这么不自信嘛我的绿灯～”Barry揪着他耳朵亲了一口，“笑一个？”  
……噢。  
远远观望的Iris眨眨眼。  
噢。


	2. Chapter 2

“这次准备待多久？”  
仪式没结束West家就接到消息说孩子会回家吃饭。Joe特别积极地主动要求下厨，Cecilia也很开心，托着七个月的孕肚依偎在躺椅里，一边跟人闲聊一边享受小辈惊叹的赞美。  
“一个星期左右吧。有什么紧急情况可能得提前走。”Barry羡慕地捧着她肚子摸啊摸，“真好啊，Cecile。”  
“这小恶魔可把我折腾惨了。”她满足地笑着埋怨，“就一个星期？你连亲戚朋友都招呼不来呢。”  
“能有一个星期都谢天谢地啦。”Barry呻吟着站起身，“军团事儿特别多。”  
女人的目光温柔追随着他：“还没好好问你，在外面过得怎么样？”  
“习惯之后其实跟地球差不多。就是没有家里安稳，每天过得都蛮紧张。”他中肯地说，“在OA倒什么都不缺，有时间还能做个饭。但出外勤的话硬件设施实在要求不来。前段时间Hal抢了艘飞船，好歹能有个睡觉的地方。以前也就用灯戒搭把帐篷而已。”  
“什么抢的，那是人硬送我的！”刚跟Wally比划完回来的Hal听他这么说立马不乐意了，“而且哪有你说的那么凄惨，我们那是太空漂流！”  
“……你这么说感觉更凄惨了……”  
“难得不生死攸关的时刻展现我惊人创意怎么了！”  
“我宁愿睡帐篷……”  
Hal三步并两步扑到他身上，愤愤不平地嚷嚷：“多浪漫啊！”  
“是挺浪漫。”Barry不为所动，“如果你没有脑出个碗！”  
“我的碗棒透了！”  
“它让我觉得自己像颗海底捞的墨鱼丸！”  
“哪能啊，墨鱼才没那么蓝巴巴的……”  
“欠揍是不是？”  
“当时你可不是这么说的！”  
“当时我困Die了。”  
“事后从没听你抱怨过！”  
“事后我们有了飞船！”Barry忏悔状捧心，“而且我对你的企图还没达成所以不好拆你台——神啊我有罪。”  
“别偷换概念，飞船到手多久你到手多久了？”Hal鄙夷脸。  
“……谁到你手里了有船之前我们只是纯洁的战友关系好吗战友！”  
“你我纯洁的战友关系在你心怀叵测地追上来的时候就不存在了。”  
“听Oliver瞎说。”  
“刚刚又是谁用的‘企图’？”  
“‘企图’没有体现出来之前我们之间就很纯洁。”  
“你怎么体现了还不是我主动的？”  
“……结局不都一样吗？”  
“追到手就不用悉心呵护了？”Hal悲愤非常，“闪电侠我没想到你是这种人。”  
“我什么人啊？我多好啊千万里白送你一大块电池——不要啊不要我单飞去。”  
“别啊你小子外头得罪那么多人……”  
“我得罪的？我得罪的？？？”  
“军团得罪的——谁让你是电池呢？”  
“嘿——”  
“……噢，”Cecilia惊讶地张张嘴，“噢天……Barry？你没说今天还会有这么一位？”  
Wally不满：“我昨天不是告诉你们了说Barry带回来个新朋友？”  
“是的，新朋友，”Cecilia怪叫道，“但没说是男朋友！”  
“……不是想给你们个惊喜……”  
“从某地外星文化上看，”Hal心大地补充，“我其实可以算他丈夫。”  
“什么！？”  
灶台边忙活啥也没听见的Joe伸了个头：“什么什么？怎么了？”  
Wally把他摁了回去。  
“……那是个意外。”  
“远在我对他抛出橄榄枝之前。”  
“我当时年纪小。”Barry眼神死。  
“新手错误。我明白Baby，谁没个第一次呢？”Hal自然地凑过去啄他一口，“从那以后我们都认同了由绿灯来做前锋不是吗？”  
“少得意啊，我现在很厉害的。”Barry笑骂着意思意思躲了两下。  
“你害我被Kilowog嘲笑很久。”  
“Kilowog根本不想见你。”  
“磨难使人成长。”Hal耸耸肩，“怎么说呢，至少那次奇奇怪怪的仪式过后小蓝人就不再试图拆散我俩了，算是因祸得福？”  
“得什么福啊——谁让你靠这么近了？起开。”闪电侠一本正经地嫌弃着，“我是负责整个军团充电的蓝灯整个军团，没跟某人绑定昂某人说话注意一点。”  
“想亲我的时候可不是这么说的啊闪电侠大大！”  
“有这种时候吗？”Barry由着他又啄一口，唇角翘着压抑不住的弧度。  
“你自己说的——每时每刻。”  
“什么时候说的？”  
“亲我的时候。”  
“情话不算数。”  
“那你别碰我。”  
“我不。”  
“你松开我。”  
“我不。”  
“……”  
Wally差点摔了水果盘。  
晚会儿的餐桌上氛围诡异非常。Iris显然在生闷气，Joe显然不知道怎么处理这样的世纪难题，Cecilia显然在各方面打圆场，Wally……  
叛变了无视掉。  
按Joe的意思他本来想跟这位空降的“养子的男朋友”进行一场友好的爷们间的洽谈，被Barry严词抗议（“我不算爷们吗！？”）后驳回。然后Hal本想回一趟家，结果闪电小队的惊恐求救信号开始疯狂报警。  
“也许我们能明天再去海滨？”Barry抱歉地说，“你可以先见见Cisco他们——你总归得认识他们……对吧？”  
“不是你说的要是被你们队的技术宅逮到那我一整天别想去别的地方了吗？”  
“那……”  
“逗你玩的。”Hal捧上他的脸揉啊揉，看人那副为难的样子“噗”地笑出声，“走吧，去打怪兽。”  
“我送你去S.T.A.R.。”  
“……怎么？不直接去事发地点吗？”  
“你认识路吗？”  
“啊？？？”  
“你去S.T.A.R.，亲爱的。”Barry耐心地解释，“我去战场。”  
“……等等凭啥为啥？”  
闪电侠不以为然地张开双臂：“自己跳上来还是我用强的？”  
Hal警惕地捂紧领口后退两步：“你歇会儿，你不说清楚我哪儿都不跟你去。”  
“这是中城。”  
“这是地球。”  
“这是我的地盘！”  
“这是我的片区！”  
“少废话这我Part！”Barry二话不说抄起人就跑，风驰电掣间掠过无数街道把他按进一把椅子，急吼吼地在人嘴巴上叮了一口，“乖一点昂我去去就回。”  
“……”闪电侠你长本事了！？  
Hal阴沉着脸擦擦嘴，一回头看到男女老仨人或站或立地杵在不远处，瞠目结舌地看着他。  
“呃，”Hal招招手，“嗨？”  
“你，呃……”Caitlin犹疑着指认，“Hal Jordan？”  
“……对。”他走过去跟几人问好，“Barry提过他在中城也有个作战总部。”  
“好汉三个帮。”女孩跟他友好地握了手，“优质的大脑总是不嫌多。Barry出门在外仰赖你照顾了。”  
“别当着他面这么说，小伙儿可要强了。”Hal调侃道，“当然了，我没他不行。”  
Caitlin笑完了眼睛：“我听说了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们挺甜蜜的。”  
“见仁见智……”  
“我能看看你戒指吗！？”压抑半天的Cisco憋不住了。Hal吓一跳：“呃？”  
“求你了？”双手合十，“求你求你求你……”  
“可以……”Hal茫然地递去右手。技术宅赞叹地捧起来，小心翼翼翻看：“我听Wally提过，但完全不得要领——你是怎么驱动它的？媒介呢？有能源吗？类似于魔法？”  
“想象一下就行，越具体越好。应该不算魔法——要不——要不你拿去看好了，我现在用不着。”Hal咧咧嘴摘掉戒指放在他手心，汗毛倒竖地退回Caitlin身边，“Barry没说他有这么热情……”  
“习惯就行。”女孩恨铁不成钢地瞪了队友一眼，“噢，这是Harrison Wells，我们的……导师？”  
“导师——是啊，差不多。”Wells博士叹着气跟他握握手，“主要是帮Cisco的忙，顺便研究一下神速力的极限。”  
“酷，那我有很多话能跟你聊了。”Hal殷切地看着他，“灯侠大多数时间都在飞，Barry很少有机会展示他的绝活，但真让他大显身手了哇哦那真是——你现在有时间吗？能给我……”  
“他有你没有。”蓝衣闪电侠突然又出现在他们身后，整个人呈现出奇怪的灰头土脸以及狼狈，冲上前一把抓住Hal手腕，“你跟我来。”  
Hal一声都没来及吭就被带上一栋建筑的天台，头晕目眩脑子嗡嗡直响，Barry扶着他，急切地左顾右盼：“没时间解释了，Hal我需要你待在这儿，等我……你戒指呢！？”  
“……”  
Hal无语地勾勾手，莹绿的亮点划破天幕落上他指根。Barry松了口气，抱歉地挨近了啾啾他唇角：“你靠近点儿，有效距离之内就好。穿上制服。做一朵美美的观赏花……”  
“哥是绿的。”  
“观赏草。”拍拍脸蛋，“不许插手。这我Part。”  
“……”Hal一语不发地跟了上去。  
单扛了将近一分钟的Wally看到他俩后松了口气：“刚刚怎么了？”  
“战略失误。”Barry冲对面一把蓝拍子“啪叽”扇飞。Wally“=0=”：“蓝的也行啊！？”  
“绿的在身边的时候才行。”Hal凉飕飕地纠正。  
“所以他刚刚……”  
“跟团跟久了，把自身限制忘得一干二净呗。”  
眼见着小闪电加Buff后轻轻松松解决一票人，绿灯打个呵欠，追上去从容地揽住他的腰，在那抑制不住上扬的唇角上烙下一吻。  
Barry偏头欣然加深：“我怎么这么喜欢你呢？”  
“那我不敢说。”  
Hal朝地面上无数闪光灯发了个“Wink”。  
“但我知道，明天的头条有了。”


	3. Chapter 3

能上头条之前两人就特别自觉地回了海滨，用Hal的话说就是“在Carol通过报纸知道他回来了之前识相点站到人办公室门口”——虽然不出意料还是挨揍了（“你就这么大剌剌穿着制服进来了你找死吗！？”），不过谢天谢地旁边还杵了一只蓝的，Ferris女王的注意力很快便被转移。  
“蓝色？”Carol挑剔地上下打量着他，“守护者们终于想通跟圣行者长期合作了？”  
“你觉得可能吗？”Hal懒洋洋地搂着Barry的腰，倚在他身上，漫不经心却很是得意地介绍，“唉，我男人。互相打个招呼呗。”  
“……”  
Hal Jordan你长本事了！？  
眼见着大家长眼睛里迅速酝酿起海滨本土的狂风暴雨，附带台风10级，Barry拼命压抑着尖叫潜逃的冲动，故作淡定地打声招呼：“你好。”  
“……哼嗯。”  
Carol抱着胳膊眯起眼睛，审视地研究了他好久。  
“过来。”  
“干嘛啊？”Hal整个儿趴上Barry肩膀，见她这反应不满地收紧了手臂，保护性地将人护在胸前。  
……看得Carol恨不得把他撕下来：“作为你娘家人我问他几个问题碍着你什么了？”  
“问啥我不能回答？”  
“这谁啊？”  
“Logo认不出来？”Hal戳戳身边人的前胸。  
……然后挨了两下揍。  
“中城的独苗苗被你拐走了你怎么就没被人毁尸灭迹的？”Carol甩甩手腕，“什么时候的事？”  
Hal委屈地蹭到男友身边求揉肩膀：“好几年了啊。”  
“好几年了你现在想起来告诉我了？怎么准备结婚是不是？”  
“……”  
卧槽：“不是吧还真准备结婚了！？”  
“瞎说什么呢？”Hal一把按下搭档蓝灯狂摆的手，义正辞严，“我俩早就举办过仪式了。”  
“……”  
“客气点儿啊，这位现在算绿灯军嫂，我给你说就凭今晚这表现小丫头你以后找了男朋友让他小心点，小心整个军团排着队讨伐他……”  
“天才我求求你闭嘴吧。”Barry Allen在女王凌迟般的目光中不堪重负地哀嚎。  
Carol凶神恶煞瞪了俩人半天突然施施然收敛了狂飙的杀气，老神在在一抱臂，换了条腿倚着，冷笑：  
“工资不想要啦？”  
Hal肃然起敬：“我错了。这只交给你，您老下手轻点。”  
“……”  
迎着某蓝灯无语凝噎的小眼神，Carol“噗”地破功，埋头收拾了几件东西扔进包里，随意地问：“晚饭吃了吗？”  
Hal好言好语把自己脸蛋从另一个人手里拯救出来：“吃过了。”  
“有住的地方吗？”  
“一会儿去Jim那，已经给他打过招呼了。”  
“怎么着？合着就来通知我一声？”  
“差不多吧——别别别，就算再气不过你都不用顾及在我小男朋友眼中的形象吗？”  
“有你在中间搅和，我还有这玩意儿吗？”Ferris大老板嗤之以鼻，“待几天？”  
“后天就走。”  
“挺赶的啊，”女人擂了他一把，“你回门省亲吗亲戚朋友都见一遍就走？”  
“总共才回来几天不得动作快点？”  
“那是不是得感激涕零你个大忙人能想起来往我这儿拐一趟？”  
“不用不用，作为老板你给我算个出勤率……”  
“下辈子吧。”Carol恨不得踹死他，“重色轻友的玩意儿滚滚滚别来我跟前讨嫌。”  
Hal大笑着指了指怀里的人：“唉，我落落大方把人带过来给你瞧了你却吓得他不轻，怎么赔？没诳你，现在绿灯军团就这一块小电池，宠得能上天。这事没那么容易完。”  
“我怎么没觉得他们多偏袒我。”Barry闷在他胳膊里声音呜噜呜噜的。  
“别打岔小东西，我给你争取适当权利呢。”  
“好说，明儿中午我请客——你不许来。”  
“Carol Ferris！”  
“怎么着？”  
“你想清楚，”Hal警告脸，“没我在你回头别哭。”  
Barry又给了他一下。  
Carol瞪着他俩，失笑嘁了声，捋了把垂到额前的发：“好小子。”  
“嗯？”  
“制服收了，你俩太扎眼了。”Carol淡淡地说，“送我一程吧，这么晚了。”  
“你吃饭了吗？”Barry关心地问，“我可以帮你去买。”  
“你认识路？”  
“我能定位Hal。”他笑着晃了晃戒指，“披萨行吗？”  
“可以啊。随便什么口味吧。”  
“好嘞。”Barry比了个不正规的军礼，“你们先走，我马上就能追上来。”  
Carol一手支在腰上，默默看着离中城人去的方向。她没动，Hal也没有。  
“他就是那个地球的蓝灯？”  
“嗯。”  
“有时间，说说你们的故事吧。”  
“行啊。”  
“真好。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还是找到愿意陪你颠沛流离的人了。”  
“有这样的人，还算颠沛流离吗？”  
“不算吗？”Carol叹了声，烦躁地拢了把头发，“挺好的。”  
“嗯。”  
“小家伙挺可爱的。”  
“当然。”  
“有事儿……你知道怎么联系我。”  
“嗯。”  
Hal闭了闭眼，笑了。  
“谢谢你，Carol。”  
“不用。”  
她长出一口气。  
“不用……”  
“我多买了点。”金色电流一路扬起尘霾无数，便装的闪电侠眨眼又回到他们眼前，略有些狼狈地整理着四处乱翘的短发，“Carol你挑剩下的给我就行——唉你们没走啊？”  
“才几分钟，等等你怎么了？”Hal将人抱了个满怀，“小东西一回来就狂吃，让Kilowog知道你小心在他退役前都没想挨着OA的边儿。”  
“他做的那堆石头也就你能咽得下去。”Barry趴他怀里埋怨，“走啦我们送Carol回家。”  
“谢天谢地还有人记得我。”  
Carol束着手凉凉地说。

等到了弟弟家孩子们睡了，作为补偿两人之后的一整天都交给了欢呼雀跃的Howard和Jane。Jim对于哥哥的男朋友接受良好，他唯一无法理解的是……  
自己凭什么是从新闻里知道自己哥哥交了男朋友的！？  
干咳：“这不是没赶上……”  
“你都有时间去中城点灯！”  
“事出突然啊……”  
“你打个电话的时间都没有吗！？”  
“他可能都快忘了有电话这玩意儿了。”Barry喃喃着吐槽。  
“你看嫂子……”  
“叫谁嫂子呢？”  
“那他叫别人你能乐意了我？”Hal笑得直打跌。  
“以前总拿军团事多搪塞我。”Jim委屈兮兮地控诉，“可你都有时间谈恋爱了！”  
“就是没时间才就近取的材——Ow！”Hal愤怒，“你自己数数回地球之后打我几次了！？”  
“兴奋过头嘴上打瓢的是哪个？”Barry谴责地瞪他。  
“仗着俩脚落地了我追不上你是不是？”Hal具了只手夹住他鼻尖，“搁中城就算了，在海滨还敢这么横？小样儿的这我地盘你当心着点儿。”  
“干嘛？灭口啊？”  
“办了你。”  
“好啊好啊。”  
“……”  
Jim不堪重负地掩面：“算了你还是别回来了……”  
“嘿！你可是我亲弟弟！”  
“不是亲的谁天天记挂着？”Jim“噌噌噌”地朝意面里洒胡椒，“我不清楚你们蓝色绿色有什么区别，”他放下小小的胡椒瓶，满怀心事地看着自己的晚餐，抿抿唇，“但总归……总归你已经找到了可以交付后背的人，是吗？”  
“当然啦，”Hal幸福地搂紧了他身边正试图摸向第三盘意面的金发男生，“小熊可是值得全身心托付的好男人啊。”  
“你要是真的什么事都能跟我分享就好了。”Barry含糊地埋怨。  
“那我哪舍得，累着你怎么办？”  
“怕累着我？”Barry耳朵支棱起来，“那今晚……”  
“你躺平。”  
“……我恨你。”  
Jim翻个白眼，卷起一大坨意面送进嘴里——让Sue先带孩子回家真是太正确了。  
“总之，恭喜你了，哥。”

走之前他们各自去曾经工作过的地方帮了忙。Hal大叹着Carol就是想压榨干净他所有剩余价值，怎么这么正好他待了这屈指可数的几天就有一场表演赛。大老板哼笑着看他自顾自耍着宝身体却很诚实地在驾驶座上忙活。得了吧什么时候Hal Jordan拒绝得了战斗机什么时候也该世界末日了。  
闪电小队这边，在Barry看顾下绕了中城三十圈的Wally特别沮丧地抗议说为什么某人疏于锻炼这么多年却还是总能跑到自己前面。  
Barry撑着膝盖咯咯笑：“噢你不知道太空里有多锻炼人。”  
“感觉什么刺激的事都能被你碰上。”一遇上这个人就不自觉回归闪电小子模式的Wally摘下面罩碎碎念着抱怨。  
Barry摇摇头：“刺激并不总是件好事。”  
“可我连一枚属于自己的灯戒都没有。”Wally气闷地看着自己空荡荡的手指，“本想Hal哥在的这几天能好好问问他灯团的事，可你们马上又要走了。”  
“这个嘛，没办法。”Barry失笑，“不过你要只是想了解灯戒，估计很快就有机会了。”  
“吔？”  
“2814扇区出现了新的灯侠，等那边训练好就给送回来。”  
“那Hal怎么办？”  
“他啊，”蓝灯张张手，收起制服，“他是团长了啊。”  
“啊？？？”  
“所以以后更没时间回来了。”  
他抱歉地对他笑笑。  
“找机会，你告诉Joe和Caitlin他们吧。我实在没法当面开这个口。”  
Wally沉默半晌。  
“太空的生活……”他艰涩地开口，“是不是非常精彩？”  
“是啊。”  
Barry低头，看着中指上安静的蓝灯戒。  
“其实，一切事关选择罢了。”  
快乐的蓝眼睛溢满明亮的温柔。  
“我可以这样生活，是因为蓝灯选择了我。  
“而我继续这样生活……”  
他笑了。  
“只是因为爱上一个人。”

End


End file.
